Many modern offices are subdivided into workstations by modular furniture units, such as partition panels, freestanding furniture modules, etc. so that workers have the necessary privacy to do work efficiently and productively. However, ventilation of these workstations can be a problem since the partition panels may reduce air flow by blocking air flow. Traditional overhead ventilation systems do not include a sufficient number of air drops to adequately overcome this problem. Further, overhead ventilation systems do not allow adequate control at individual workstations. Still further, most partition panel systems are easily rearrangeable, thus potentially rendering any permanent ventilation system that was originally acceptable at least partially inadequate due to a rearrangement. Another problem is that overhead ductwork can be unsightly unless it is covered by a drop ceiling or the like. Those overhead ventilation systems not aesthetically covered by a drop ceiling are exposed and can detract considerably from the aesthetics of partition panel layouts. However, those overhead ventilation systems covered by a drop ceiling are quite difficult to rearrange, and can be expensive and also very disruptive to normal office work if rearrangement is required.
Some workstations have been constructed with ventilation systems incorporated therein. However, several of these known ventilation systems tend to dictate the layout of the partition panels (e.g. requiring the workstations to be in a hub arrangement) rather than being sufficiently flexible to allow the partition panels to be arranged in an optimal plan configuration. Further, many of these workstation ventilation systems require that new partition panels and/or furniture be purchased, which is expensive and requires considerable capital expenditure. Still other known ventilation systems lack aesthetics, and do not blend well with existing office decors. Another problem is that many of the known ventilation systems are not designed to cooperate with existing permanent building ventilation systems, but rather operate as independent and duplicate systems. This can be expensive, and typically is quite energy inefficient. Yet another problem is that most known personal ventilation systems are not retrofittable onto existing partition panel systems without considerable capital expenditure and work disruption during installation.
Thus, a ventilation system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.